


He Could Give a Figging

by BrandonStrayne, Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum



Series: Maître!verse [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Caning, Figging, Hand Jobs, Kinks, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandonStrayne/pseuds/BrandonStrayne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum
Summary: Albus enjoys flirting with other men and working Gellert up into a lather, but this time Gellert has something new in mind for punishment.





	He Could Give a Figging

**Author's Note:**

> This is a supplemental one-shot that fits in several years after the conclusion of [He Who Must Not Be Disobeyed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380709/chapters/35693580).
> 
> A big thank you to our beta readers, [Drarryismymuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatchersn/pseuds/Drarryismymuse) and [Nymphadorable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphadorable/pseuds/Nymphadorable) for their invaluable advice, words of encouragement, and insights!

Gellert and Albus walked up the steps to Gellert’s flat and Albus took a moment to breathe in the cool, crisp night air. This summer had been torturously hot, and the only time of day that felt like it was suitable for human life was now, when the sun had set and the deep chill of night had settled in. Albus opened his eyes once again to see that Gellert had opened the door and was now standing just inside, holding the door open for him.

 

Albus stepped in and had barely closed the door when he was slammed back against it, Gellert’s body pressing in against his own, pinning him, and Albus felt his heart kick up a beat. Gellert rubbed the tip of his nose up along Albus’, his hot breath brushing over Albus’ face, as his hands traced their way from his shoulders down his arms, over his elbows, until his fingers encircled Albus’ wrists. Gellert pulled on Albus’ wrists, lifting his arms up until they were above his head, where he held them pressed against the door frame.

 

“You looked like you were having fun at the club tonight, my little Kelpie,” Gellert’s husky growl was spoken directly into Albus’ ear. Albus licked his lips and nodded before Gellert continued, “Do you know what I spent the evening doing?”

 

Gellert transferred both of Albus’ wrists into one hand and slid the other down Albus’ arm and around to encircle Albus’ neck loosely, his fingertips just barely grazing the back of Albus’ jawbone. “I spent the evening watching you rub that fine arse of yours against all those other men.”

 

Albus inhaled quickly through his nose at the possessive tone in Gellert’s voice. Albus had known that it would slowly drive Gellert mad, watching Albus dance and flirt with the other male patrons of the club, and he had been anticipating receiving his “punishment” for  _ hours _ now. “I’m sorry, Master,” a shiver rushed through Albus at the familiar moniker. Albus loved when they role-played like this; loved feeling at the mercy of the other man’s whims.

 

Gellert used his grip on Albus’ neck to turn his head to the side and then he took Albus’ earlobe into his mouth, biting down on it incrementally until his nerve endings started screaming with the sensation before he finally released the abused flesh. Albus could feel the hot breath brushing over the residual wetness as Gellert spoke quietly into his ear, “You’ll have to earn my forgiveness, little Kelpie. Are you ready for your punishment?”

 

Gellert followed his question with a subtle squeeze and Albus’ eyes rolled back as his breathing became restricted briefly, before Gellert released his hold once more. Albus could feel his cock start to fill in anticipation and he licked his lips before he replied, “Y-yes, Sir.”

 

Gellert disengaged from him so quickly that Albus stumbled forward briefly, confused. “Go wait for me upstairs,” Gellert’s voice was cold and hard and Albus’s mouth went dry in a Pavlovian response to the authoritative tone. “I’ll expect you to be naked and bent over the footboard of the bed.”

 

Without further ado, Gellert turned on his heel and strode away down the hallway, in the direction of the kitchen. Albus shook himself and then scrambled up the stairs, yanking on the knot of his tie in his rush to remove his clothes. Albus rushed into the bedroom and gave up on the tie, resorting to yanking the obstinate thing over his head instead. His fingers stuttered over the buttons of his shirt in his excitement, and he muttered a groaned “ _ thank fuck _ ” as he finally pulled the two halves apart and shed the fabric, which was still damp from the humid club earlier. He pulled open his trousers and stripped them down, along with his pants, only to be thwarted by his shoes which he had neglected to remove. Bending over, he ripped at the knotted shoelaces and kicked the blasted things off, finally able to fully remove his trousers and pants. He hopped first on one foot, then on the other, as he stripped off his socks, the final lick of clothing that adorned him, and then he was finally naked as instructed. He hurried over to the end of the bed and folded his body over the wooden footboard there, mentally recounting the numerous times Gellert had bound him there and dealt out sweet torture.

 

Albus stood patiently, bent over and propping his upper body up by the arms, as he waited for Gellert to enter the room. He looked down at the ring that encircled the middle finger on his right hand and got lost in the hypnotic lights, bright green merging into blue and swirling around as if a school of iridescent fish were swimming within it, swaying back and forth.

 

Albus had become so entranced with the ring’s swirling that he almost missed the quiet creak of the door opening and Gellert’s soft footsteps, and startled when he felt soft fingertips skim over his skin, tracing a path down his spine.

 

“Very good, my little Kelpie. This is a good start.” Gellert slid his fingers back up Albus’ spine as he circled around to the side of the bed. A sharp, spicy scent wafted over to Albus and he took a deep breath, pulling as much of the mouth-watering aroma into his lungs as he could while Gellert sat down on the edge of the bed beside where he was leaning. “You know what this is, yes?”

 

Albus kept his eyes cast down at the bedspread, maintaining the subservient attitude that he knew Gellert took pleasure from, “Ginger, sir.” Unfortunately he was not so successful at controlling his tone, and he was pretty sure that the sarcastic tone would not go unnoticed by Gellert.

 

His suspicions were confirmed when Gellert leaned back and the next moment his hand came down in a sharp slap on one of his arse cheeks that sent him rocking forward. “Don’t get cheeky,” Albus thought he could hear a faint smile in Gellert’s rebuke. “Yes, obviously this is ginger, but do you know what I plan to do with it?”

 

Gellert held the root in front of Albus so he could see it. The root was about five inches long, with the last three or so inches peeled. The tip of the root was rounded and it gradually tapered down to a notch that was carved near the base of the shaved section. The remaining two inches remained unpeeled and were curved to the side. Albus didn’t think he’d ever been quite so confused—he had a pretty good idea of what Gellert had in mind, but he had no context for  _ why _ he would want to do that.

 

Gellert chuckled, “You’re no fool, so I assume you know  _ what _ is about to happen, but I would guess you’re trying to work out the  _ why?” _

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“I’m going to insert this into your rectum, and then I’m going to spank that sexy arse of yours for a few minutes until you’ve started to squirm for me. Then I’m going to take out my cane,” Albus sucked in a sharp breath at this, and Gellert continued, “and I’m going to remind you who that sweet arse belongs to. The ginger is going to start out as a pleasant tingling sensation, but once you start squeezing your muscles down on it, it’s going to turn into a burning sensation. That burn is going to keep growing and growing until you’re going to be forced to choose between clenching to avoid the pain of the cane, or taking the full impact of the cane to ease the burn.”

 

A nervous sweat broke out across Albus’ forehead at the thought of what was about to happen to him, and he felt the flutter of fear in his stomach. Gellert sat quietly and waited while Albus worked through the overwhelming emotions that were washing through him. Albus knew that he was scared, but he also knew that he trusted Gellert to never push him past the limits of what he could handle, and after several minutes, Gellert leaned forward and pressed his lips to Albus’ bare shoulder and whispered, “Are you ready, little Kelpie?”

 

Albus found that words were still beyond his abilities at the moment, and merely nodded his head. Gellert reached down and ran his finger around the glowing gem of the ring, “You’re so brave—so beautiful.”

 

Gellert slid from the bed and circled back around to the bottom of the bed and stood behind Albus. Albus closed his eyes as the cool wetness of the produce was traced down the crack of his arse before it circled his rim. “Lube will dull the sensation, so I’m not going to use any,” Gellert’s deep, soft voice rolled over Albus, soothing him, and he focused on relaxing the tension in his muscles as Gellert continued, “but don’t worry, little Kelpie. The ginger is wet enough on its own to slide right in.”

 

Gellert pressed inwards and the root started stretching Albus’ furled rim. Gellert toyed with him, pressing in until it felt like his passage was about to open, then backing off, until Albus was biting back a whine at the need to be filled with anything. Finally, Gellert didn’t back off and Albus felt the glorious sensation of the cool root sliding inside him, pushing forward until his rim caught on the carved notch at the base.

 

Gellert petted his arse cheeks and praised him for being so good and Albus was enjoying the cool tingling feeling in his arse until the warm hands retreated and one came down fast, smacking one of his cheeks. Albus jerked forward, clenching his cheeks as Gellert rained open-handed slaps down on his arse, and before long the tingling sensation shifted into a mild burn as his body clamped down on the ginger and warmed it.

 

Albus groaned at the feeling and then the spanks stopped and he heard Gellert move away. Albus squirmed at the growing burn as he heard a drawer slide open; then Gellert was walking back towards him, “Your arse looks so beautiful all red and hot from my hand. How do you feel? Is the ginger burning yet?”

 

Albus squirmed from Gellert’s hands rubbing and squeezing his inflamed skin. The burn in his arse had grown in intensity and was now insisting itself into his focus. It wasn’t hurting, per se, just a nagging discomfort. “Ungh...yes, sir,” Albus managed to grit out.

 

“Good.” Gellert glanced up and took a look at the ring on Albus’ finger. The gemstone was glowing a grass green colour and Gellert gave a satisfied smirk. Albus was so trusting and responsive to him and it made his dick rock hard in his tight leather pants.

 

He stood there twirling the cane in his hands, letting Albus stew for a bit and build up the anticipation; then with no warning, he pulled his arm back and let the cane streak across Albus’ round arse. Albus let out a garbled cry and his back curved, muscles clenching in pain. Gellert could hear the laboured breaths rattle in and out of Albus’ nose as he rode out the sharp lick. The ring remained resolutely green.

 

Gellert continued to dole out sharp cracks of the cane, sometimes letting thirty seconds pass between lashes, sometimes letting loose three snaps in quick succession. The whimpering sounds that were coming out of Albus were more pleasing than the world’s finest symphony as far as Gellert was concerned. He kept a close eye on the ring, making sure that Albus wasn’t approaching his limit yet as he struggled between the warring need to protect his raw arse or alleviate the burn inside his body.

 

After thirty minutes or so, Gellert figured that the ginger’s effectiveness would start ebbing soon, so he tossed the cane down onto the bed and removed the ginger. Pulling his wand out, he conjured some soothing ointment and smoothed his hands over Albus’ bright red skin, enjoying the deeper red cane marks that criss-crossed across it. Albus was sniffling a bit, and Gellert bent down and placed two soft kisses over the dimples of Venus on his lower back before he wrapped his arms around Albus’ middle and pulled him up to standing.

 

Gellert pulled Albus back against him firmly, knowing that the smooth leather material would feel soothing against Albus’ hot, abused skin. Albus tilted his head back against Gellert’s shoulder, his eyes squeezed closed. Gellert turned his head and ran his tongue up Albus’ cheek, licking up the salty trail of a tear. “You did so good, baby. I’m so proud of you,” Gellert praised Albus as he rubbed his hand in slow, smooth circles.

 

He waited while Albus calmed down, petting his chest and abs and whispering praises into his ear about how amazing he is and how happy he made him. Gradually, Gellert worked his hand down and scraped his fingernails through Albus’ pubic hair, tugging gently on it. Gellert continued the shower of praise as he stroked Albus’ cock, the flesh filling slowly in his hand. As Albus’ cock stood to attention, he shifted back and let out a gasp as his raw skin rubbed against Gellert’s crotch. Gellert reached down with his other hand and pushed on Albus’s groin, pinning him in place, “Don’t move, baby. Just let your Master take care of you.”

 

Albus started panting, his chest heaving, as the rest of his body went taut. Gellert sped up his strokes, focusing his movements near the tip of his penis. Albus huffed out a mumbled “ _close_ ” and Gellert reached his other hand down and pressed the palm against Albus’ glans, rotating his hand back and forth while continuing to jerk the shaft with his other. The combined sensations didn’t take long to take effect and then Albus’ come was filling his hand. He stroked Albus through his orgasm, gradually easing off as his cock began to soften in his hand.

 

Gellert stepped back and wrapped his arm around Albus’ waist, guiding him around the bed and laying him out on his front on top of the bedspread. He cast a  _ Warming Charm _ over him, knowing that his skin would be far too tender to be under the bedsheets tonight. Gellert walked around the bed and laid down on the other side, turning toward Albus, whose head was turned toward him on the pillow. He reached over and smoothed Albus’ hair back, tucking it behind his ear, then he rubbed firm circles over the smooth, unmarred skin of his back as Albus’ eyes drifted closed.

 

Gellert’s face lit up with a bright, warm smile that nobody else ever witnessed, “Sleep well, my little Kelpie.”


End file.
